


Perfect Fit

by buriednurbckyrd



Series: Dominant!Reader [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dominant!Reader, F/M, Little bit of Fluff, Reader-Insert, Smut, Steve Rogers is a cinnamon roll, gentle dom!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buriednurbckyrd/pseuds/buriednurbckyrd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Steve have been on a couple of dates but it finally leads to the bedroom during one of Tony's fancy parties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Fit

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of my ongoing dominant!reader series.

Y/N sat in front of her mirror meticulously filling in her lips with a classic red, her eyeliner was applied to perfection. Natasha fluffed her red hair and looked over her shoulder at Wanda who was idly flipping through a magazine, already finished getting ready. 

“Wanda, be a pal? Zip me up?” Natasha asked. The other woman pulled the zipper up on Nat's dress. 

“You look very beautiful,” Wanda told her friend. “Dr. Banner will not be able to keep his eyes off of you.” Natasha smoothed out the black satin that hugged her curves. 

“That's the idea.” She replied with a wink. Wanda tugged at the hem of her dress. It was a simple vintage inspired silhouette, intricate black lace laid over a white lining. She was a little nervous that it was too short. Tony Stark was throwing one of his infamous parties, this one with a black and white theme, and she had let her friends pick her outfit. Y/N was still in her dressing gown, and having finished her makeup was putting the finishing touches on her hair. She decided to leave it down and loose, so she used a curling iron to achieve gentle waves. “So, Y/N, are you planning to run into anyone special tonight? Perhaps a certain… Captain?” Natasha teased. 

“I don't plan to do running of any kind. He can come to me.” She stood up and slipped out of her robe. She picked up a bottle of perfume and sprayed a fragrant cloud to walk through on her way to her closet to put on her dress. Natasha wolf whistled at her mostly naked form. 

“If he knew how small your panties were he'd beg you to skip the party.” She called out, and Y/N chuckled in response. 

“Steve does not seem like the begging kind.” Wanda said. “But I am confused, did you two have a fight?” 

“Not at all,” Y/N's voice sounded from behind the closed closet door. “He's been the perfect gentlemen.” 

“That's the problem.” Natasha stage whispered. 

“He has taken you out for dinner several times, yes?” Wanda asked. 

“Six times,” Y/N answered. “Dammit, where did my shoes go?” The two women heard her curse and rummage around her closet. “Oh! Found them! Anyway, we've gone out six times. First night he kissed my hand. Next, my cheek. Date three I kissed him and he made sure it was short and sweet. I get it, he's from a different time, and I love how nice he is. It's so refreshing to not have to fight off some creep's wandering hands, but Steve is not a creep and I wouldn't want to fight him off! So I upped the ante and _finally_ got some tongue action after date six.” The door opened and Natasha smirked. 

“Oh I think you can count on some action tonight.” Y/N laughed and linked arms with her two friends. 

“Ladies, let's go knock 'em dead.” 

…

Music was playing at a tasteful level, drinks were flowing, and guests were already dancing and mingling when Steve and Sam arrived at Tony's latest party. Discreet wait staff made rounds with trays full of fancy finger foods. Sam plucked a bacon wrapped scallop and shoved it in his mouth. 

“Not bad.” He said after he swallowed. “Stark throws a decent shindig.” 

“I'm sure his lady had a lot to do with this,” Steve replied. “This has her classy hands all over it.” The two men made their way over to the host and hostess. “Everything looks lovely, ma'am.” Steve told her and the woman thanked him and kissed his cheek. 

“Stop hitting on my girlfriend, Rogers.” Tony joked. “Don't you have a chick of your own, now?” 

“I doubt she would appreciate being called a 'chick', but I suppose I do.” Steve scanned the room. “I guess she isn't here yet.” He was mildly disappointed. He knew she was coming, and he couldn't wait to see her again. He thought about her all the time. The way she smiled at him, her voice, her laugh, her eyes… Before he could stop himself his mind filled with memories of their latest date. When he kissed her goodnight her arms had gone around his neck, those clever fingers teased the short hair at the base of his skull, and her lips had completely undone him. It had taken all his willpower to bid her goodnight and walk away. He had to take a freezing cold shower when he got back to his room. 

“There's Natasha, Wanda and Y/N can't be far behind.” Tony's voice interrupted Steve's thoughts. He turned and very nearly swallowed his tongue. 

“Well Tony, you've outdone yourself, which is what I'd say if I didn't know for a fact you had almost nothing to do with the plans.” Natasha said as she strolled over. “But you did pay for everything so I suppose you deserve some credit.” 

“Nat, you flatterer.” Tony replied dryly. “May I say that you ladies look absolutely ravishing?” Steve could barely register how Natasha and Wanda looked, his eyes were solely for Y/N. In a sea of guests dressed mostly in black with pops of white accents, she stood out in head to toe white. The neckline plunged in a deep V, and a slit cut up to just above her knee. When she turned, he saw that the dress was backless, save for two thin straps that criss-crossed over her skin. It might have been risque, but on her it managed to be effortlessly sexy, leaving just enough to the imagination. The only accessory she had chosen to wear was a pearl tear drop that rested just below her collarbone. 

“Wow. Y/N, you look stunning.” Sam took her hand and she laughed when he lead her into a twirl. Silk flowed like water over her body. 

“Thank you, Sam.” Her eyes flicked over to Steve and her lips curved in a seductive smile. “You look very dashing tonight, Steve.” He struggled to find his voice for a moment. 

“You look beautiful.” He finally managed. Y/N kissed his cheek. 

“Thank you. I think I'm going to go find myself a drink.” Wanda followed her, and Steve couldn't help watching her walk away. 

“Sam, I think you better grab a napkin before Rogers drools all over himself.” Natasha joked. Steve blushed and looked down at his feet. Y/N always made him feel nervous when she was around, and he had never seen her so dressed up. She looked glamorous and untouchable, like the women that had always intimidated him before the serum. When he looked back up he saw her laugh with Wanda at the bar, her nose crinkled in that way that way he loved. In that moment he knew that no matter how polished she was on the outside, on the inside she was still the funny, kind woman he was falling for. Natasha nudged him with her elbow. “I think you should go ask the lady for a dance.” Steve smiled at his friend left her and Sam. 

Y/N sipped her drink, Wanda had seen Vision hovering by one of the exits and left to go talk to him. A Frank Sinatra song began to play and she hummed along. When she felt a tap on her shoulder she turned and was relieved to see Steve. He was the only guy she wanted to approach her tonight. 

“I was wondering if you would like to dance?” He asked. Y/N nodded with a grin and took a last sip of her cocktail before leaving the glass on the bar. Steve's hand went around her to rest on her lower back. She let him lead her to the dance floor and was happy to find that he wasn't as bad a dancer that he claimed to be. He was always self deprecating when it came to his skills, telling her that Bucky had been the dance hall regular back in the 40s. 

“You've been holding out on me, Captain.” She said. “Any other hidden talents I should know about?” Her mildly suggestive tone caused a pleasant heat to bloom in his lower stomach. 

“I guess you'll have to wait and see.” Y/N's eyes widened at his flirty remark. 

“So mysterious.” She slid her hand up his arm to rest on his shoulder. Feeling empowered, his hand stroked down her bare skin until it rested at the small of her back. 

“You're so soft.” He said, and cringed, feeling a little foolish. She smiled and leaned up to peck a kiss to his lips. 

“You don't ever have to second guess with me, Steve. I like you even when you think you're being awkward.” 

“Is it that obvious?” 

“Just a little,” her eyes lit up with humor. “But you should know that I'm totally smitten with you.” Steve grinned.

“Smitten? Do people still say that?” 

“If they don't, they should. It's a very good word.”

“In that case, I'm pretty smitten with you too.” Y/N giggled. He decided it was one of his top five favorite sounds. 

“I'm relieved to hear that. I would have been so disappointed if this dress had gone to waste on a man that wasn't interested.” 

“I was interested before the dress, but if I'm being completely honest,” He looked into her eyes. “You took my breath away when you walked in here tonight.” She saw the spark of lust in his expression. 

“I really hope I'm not reading this wrong.” Her arms went around his neck and she kissed him again. She heard him make a pleased sound low in his throat and it gave her all the encouragement she needed. She nipped at his bottom lip, licked against his tongue when his lips parted in surprise. The two broke apart when they heard Tony wolf whistle. 

“Perhaps it's time we moved to a less public location?” Steve said. Y/N smirked. “What?” 

“Natasha was wrong. She thought I would need to describe my underwear to you before you'd want to skip the party.” Steve swallowed hard. 

“Well, if you wanted to I guess it would be rude to stop you.” She laughed and tugged at his his tie, pulling his head down. He shivered when her lips grazed his ear.

“I would have to still be wearing them to describe them to you.” His breath hitched and he grabbed her hand. As she was led out of the party Natasha shot Y/N a thumbs up.

…

“Wait! Steve I'm going to fall off my shoes!” Y/N giggled and stopped to slip out of her heels. They had given her an extra four inches of height, but they weren't made for running down dimly lit hallways. Or anywhere, really. When they reached the elevator they paused again. Steve looked a little nervous again.

“Um, where should we… Who's room…?” Y/N silenced him with a passionate kiss. 

“FRIDAY? Take us to my room, please.” Her delicate fingers began undoing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. She trailed her fingers down his chest and stomach. Every one of his muscles twitched at her touch. “Mmm. Very responsive, aren't you?” The elevator dinged and she gently pulled him out and towards her room. 

Finally finding himself in her space, Steve looked around her room. It was very her; mostly tidy, feminine, and comfortable. His heart raced when she pushed his shirt off, but he was with her and that soothed his nerves. Until she started pulling him towards her bed. 

“Uh, Y-Y/N...” He stuttered. She dropped her hands immediately and stepped back, her face full of concern.

“Too fast? I'm sorry, Steve.” 

“N-no. Perfect speed, really. It's just...” He rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. 

“Hey, just tell me.” She sat down and patted the bed next to her. 

“I haven't been with many women,” He admitted. “And it seems like when I get to this point, they expect me to… Take charge.” Y/N nodded in understanding. “Like I'm the same guy I am in the super suit, you know? But that's not me.” The tips of his ears burned bright red. Y/N cupped her hand around his cheek and turned him to face her. 

“I'm not really a lie down and take it kind of girl, sweetie.” Her tone sent excited tingles through his body. “If I'm understanding correctly, you want the woman to take the reins?” Steve bit his lip and nodded. Y/N's lips curved into a seductive grin. “Oh, I think I can do that, _Captain_.” She reached over and unbuckled his belt. He was already hardening in his slacks, and it thrilled her. With one swift motion she pulled the belt off and snapped it playfully. The sound both startled him and fueled his arousal. “That was an interesting reaction,” She tapped the leather against her palm. “But we don't want to start off too big, do we? We have to leave something to explore later.” Relief mingled with slight disappointment. 

“May I touch you?” He asked in a rough voice. Y/N smiled and took one of his hands, laying it over one of her silk covered breasts. Steve moaned and rubbed his thumb over her nipple. He sucked in his breath as she undid his pants, sighed when the pressure eased on his erection. 

“Lay back.” She told him softly. He followed her direction and made himself comfortable. Steve had no idea watching a woman remove his shoes and socks could be a turn on, but watching her undress him in that seemingly innocent way, her eyes darkened with lust gazing up at him, was absolutely electrifying. Y/N ran her hands up his legs. His eyes closed when she grazed his cock and he was mildly disappointed when she didn't pay more attention to it. “These need to come off.” She started pulling his pants down his hips, and he shifted to help her work them down his legs. He was now more than half naked, and she was still standing in her dress. 

“Are you going to…?” He mimed pulling clothing over his head. She chuckled and pushed the tiny straps down her arms. 

“It actually goes the other way.” She said, and the silk slid down her body and pooled at her feet. Steve couldn't have taken his eyes off of her if his life had depended on it. 

“Wow.” Y/N straddled his hips and leaned down to kiss him. She hummed in approval when his arms went around her and his hands stroked down her back. She pulled away from his lips but peppered his neck with licks and little nibbles. When she found a particularly sensitive patch of skin she spent a few moments lavishing attention on the spot until he thought he would come apart at the seams. His heart beat wildly in his chest when her exploration moved lower. Tongue and teeth found one of his nipples and he arched in surprise. “I didn't think guys liked that.” He said. Y/N looked up at him and grinned. 

“Everyone's different. Looks like you do, though.” 

“ _Yes_.” At this point he wasn't sure there was anything she could do that he wouldn't like. She gently bit down and soothed the ache with a swipe of her tongue. “Oh, shit.” He heard a quiet laugh and she eased her way down his body. His stomach quivered under her mouth and hands and his dick throbbed in anticipation. Y/N straightened and sat back on his thighs. Steve was a flushed, writhing mess. His normally neatly combed hair was thoroughly mussed and his lips were slightly swollen from him biting them. 

“Gorgeous,” she purred. “I could spend hours taking you apart. Find every single spot on your body that brings you pleasure.” She rolled her hips against him and he moaned. “Learn how to keep you right on the edge until your only coherent thought is release. You'll beg for it.”

“Y/N!” He yelped as she stuck her hand inside his boxers. She swirled her thumb over the dripping head, teasing him. 

“I admit I'm a little impatient tonight, so we'll just have to imagine that for now. Right now I'm dying to get my mouth on you.” A vague, confused thought floated around his mind, she had already had her mouth on him. When she yanked down his underwear and her lips closed around him it became stunningly clear for him. 

“Oh, ohhhhh...” He groaned and propped himself up on his elbows to watch. She sucked at the head at first and then traced the tip of her tongue up and down the prominent vein along the length. With a wicked grin she suddenly swallowed him down to the root, her eyes never leaving his. When her throat constricted around him, his vision grew dark around the edges and he collapsed back with a loud moan. “I'm so close.” He choked out and she just hummed around him. The vibrations pushed him closer to the brink. “Please don't stop, oh fuck...” She swallowed again and he was lost. He cried out her name while she sucked and licked him through his climax until it was overwhelming. Before his brain cleared her dripping core was hovering over his face. 

“While we wait and see what kind of refractory period a super solider has, why don't you return the favor and get me ready for the main event.” Steve gripped her hips and pulled her down, plunging his tongue into her heat. Y/N let out a long moan. What he lacked in experience he made up for in enthusiasm. He wasn't a total novice, and knew the basics. His mouth had her worked up faster than she expected and she was soon just as desperate as he was. “Oh, Steve. I need you to lick my clit, come on babe, make me come.” He grunted and swiped his tongue over the little nub. Her legs trembled and she was thankful that his arms were holding her up. “Right there, yes!” The orgasm ripped through her like a hurricane. When she couldn't tolerate anymore of his touch she pulled away and laid down next to him, needing to catch her breath. 

“That was… Wow.” Y/N laughed weakly and rolled over, throwing her arm over his chest. She tasted herself on his lips when she kissed him. 

“And we're not even done yet.” She said and slid her hand down his body, very happy to find him already semi erect again. “I think this is my favorite super solider perk.” His laugh quickly turned to a moan while her hand stroked him to full hardness. “I can't wait to ride this.” She breathed in his ear and he shivered. She swung her leg over him and rubbed herself against his cock. With her free hand she pushed his arms over his head and pinned his wrists. “We both know you could overpower me in about three seconds,” she said. “But you're going to be good and pretend you can't, right?” When he only nodded she squeezed his dick, not enough to hurt, just hard enough to get his attention. “What was that?” 

“Y-yes ma'am.” 

“Shit, why did that sound so damn hot?” She slowly sank down on his length and heard him whimper. “You fill me up _perfectly_.” She rolled her hips, feeling him pulse inside of her. With one hand still holding his wrists, she placed the other one on his chest for leverage and began a slow pace. The drag of his cock against her walls was exquisite, like he had been made to fit inside of her. 

“Y/N, oh please...” He didn't know what he was asking for, just that she felt like heaven around him and he needed _more_. She sped up, rotating her hips on the down stroke. Steve felt his eyes roll back into his head. Even though she had already brought him to orgasm he was afraid he wouldn't last much longer. Everything with her was so intense, and he felt the pleasure build in his groin. “Doll, I'm close again.” He warned. She leaned down and gave him a filthy kiss. 

“Don't move.” She ordered and took her hand away from his wrists. She sat up and continued to ride him, moving faster. With one hand she cupped her own breast and rolled her nipple in her fingers, with her other she pressed against her clit. The visual of her touching herself while she rode his cock was the final push he needed. With a sound that bordered on a yell his body was overcome. A few more thrusts and just the right pressure on that little bundle of nerves she followed him seconds later. She convulsed around him, milking every last bit of pleasure out of him. Still panting from her climax, she gently slid off of him and curled into his side. She stroked a hand over his damp skin in a tender gesture. For all the dominance she demonstrated it seemed that she craved to be held after being in control. Steve pulled her in close and pressed gentle kisses to her face. 

“You are amazing.” He murmured and tucked her hair behind her ear. Y/N kissed him softly.

“Thank you, Captain.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this! Keep my muse happy and leave me some love <3


End file.
